


It's The Hair

by milkshakesandmurders



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, One Shot, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkshakesandmurders/pseuds/milkshakesandmurders
Summary: Successful childless Betty meets struggling single dad Jughead, and his daughter.





	It's The Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that came through on Tumblr over the weekend, and I had some inspiration hit me in the form of my three year old running around with her Elsa doll this morning :)
> 
> Enjoy!

~

 

This had been an impulsive last minute decision.  
Her manager had called her into a meeting at 9am Monday morning.  
"There's been an opening for a newspaper, and I think you'd be perfect."  
Betty blinked, "pardon?"  
Her boss laughed, "The Register in-"  
"Riverdale, yeah I know of it." Betty nodded.  
"Well," her boss continued, "the owners have sold, family reasons or some shit, rumor has it the husband cheated on his wife with her best friend, or whatever. Anyway, Elizabeth - they need someone."  
Betty wasn't really sure what was unfolding in front of her, "wait, what? You want me to go to Riverdale?"

"I think it's a good opportunity for you, Betty. We both know you're better then doing shitty articles here. And you know I can't move you higher.. you're a phenomenal writer, an even better journalist.."  
"So you're moving me from New York to Riverdale to spread my wings...?" Betty was shocked.

*

It took a few days to wrap her head around what had unfolded on her boss' office, but here she was.  
Sitting in a cafe in Riverdale, drinking an average coffee. Betty had come to Riverdale to have a look at what she could potentially signing up for.  
As she was going through the current rentals, a little girl ran up to her, "HELLO! My name is Juliet! And your hair looks just like Elsa's!" The little girl, apparently Juliet waved a toy Elsa in her face.

"Oh my gosh, it does, doesn't it?" Betty was taken aback by the sudden intrusion but couldn't help but smile. This little girl had the most adorable blue eyes she'd ever seen, her smile was infectious.  
"Juliet.. where's your mum?" Betty had instinctively reached for the little girls hand whilst searching the small coffee shop for an adult that may be missing a child.  
Juliet shrugged, "I don't have a mum." Her innocent eyes almost broke Betty's heart, Before she could stand up, a tall lean man with dark hair wearing a crown shaped beanie rushed into the coffee shop.

"Juliet! What have I told you about running away from me? Jesus Christ!" He picked her up and squeezed her, whispering in her ear. The little girl nodded and was saying sorry.

"I am so sorry. She's obsessed with Elsa and frozen and well-" he signaled at her Betty's hair, "-your hair."  
Betty nodded. "It's fine." She smiled and began to stand up. "I'm just glad she didn't run too far away from you, heh. Um, I'm Betty Cooper." She reached her hand out, he took her hand, "Jughead Jones, and you've met Juliet."  
"Yes, I have." Betty smiled at Juliet, who all of a sudden become shy.  
"Anyway, I have some apartments to go look at. It was lovely to meet the both of you."  
Jughead nodded, "Good luck, and thank you!" He smiled.

As Betty collected her things, she turned around and saw the both of them walking to the counter. She noticed Juliet turn around and give her a small wave, Betty smiled and returned the wave.

~


End file.
